Network discovery involves collecting data from numerous potential devices that exist on a network. Each device may require a large amount of data to fully describe the device, and discovery of certain information may be necessary before discovering further information. Information related to the network, devices within the network, and relationships between the devices may be stored in a configuration management database (CMDB), and records containing data for the devices, software, and relationships may be defined herein to be configuration items (CIs).